


you'll see

by uwujii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Accidents, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwujii/pseuds/uwujii
Summary: — he didn't get to.Bokuto got his license, but Akaashi wasn't there to congratulate him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	you'll see

**Author's Note:**

> hi! please be mindful of the tags! 
> 
> also, this was inspired by lunar_michii's art on Instagram of BokuAka x drivers license! [here!](https://www.instagram.com/lunar_michii/)

"Keiji, can you teach me how to drive?"

Akaashi looks up at his boyfriend in confusion, he was leaning on his chest while watching a movie in their living room, when Bokuto had asked the sudden question. But it was probably because they were having a Cars movie marathon.

"What?"

Bokuto looks down at Akaashi with a wide smile, "I wanna learn how to drive, so you don't have to keep doing it on your own. Wouldn't that be nice?"

A teasing smile threatens to show on Akaashi's face, "but Kou, I wouldn't want my car to get dented. Repairs are expensive." Bokuto frowns and squeezes him with a short hug, "I won't hurt your car, I promise! I'll pay for gas, too!"

Akaashi looks like he's thinking for a moment when he's already decided to teach him, and then nods, "okay, fine. How about we start tomorrow? Earlier the better, right?"

"Perfect!"

* * *

Bokuto wasn't bad, nor was he good, but as promised, he didn't hurt Akaashi's car in any way. For a good three months every two weeks or so, Akaashi taught Bokuto how to drive safely. Every moment of Bokuto's driving was memorable; through all the panic, worry, and stress that they were put under for the unpaid driving lessons, they treasured it all.

There were good moments too, like when Bokuto successfully drove a straight line, and then when he learned the timing of when to turn the car on curves, going in reverse, how to park, memorizing the signs and signals, the things to press inside the vehicle, and so much more.

The proud smile Akaashi gave Bokuto was what kept him going for every small milestone he had for each lesson. It was a different way of bonding; it wasn't just a date in a restaurant or a movie. Akaashi was teaching Bokuto how to drive, something neither of them expected.

"I'll get my driver's license, and you won't have to drive anywhere at all!" Bokuto exclaims, successfully parking without Akaashi telling him where to go. Akaashi laughs, taking the keys out, "but this is my car, Kou. I should drive."

"We're dating, and I love driving! You don't have to tire your arms with the wheel anymore!" Bokuto beams, his bright smile almost convincing him. "That's quite the offer, Kou. I'll think about it, but you should get your license first." Akaashi tells him, kissing his cheek.

"I will, you'll see!"

* * *

He didn't get to see.

After a few tries, Akaashi convinced him that he was ready to get his driver's license. At first, Bokuto didn't want to because he didn't want their lessons to stop, they were fun, but he knew he eventually had to get the ID. Besides, he'd be able to finally drive Akaashi around without being worried about getting pulled over.

But on the day he received his license, Akaashi wasn't there.

Akaashi's smile wasn't there to congratulate him like usual.

With all the confusion and missed calls and unread messages, he got a call. Akaashi's mother was sobbing on the other line; Bokuto's heart sank when he was told what happened. He muted everyone and everything around him.

The person he learned how to drive for was suddenly no longer his, but also no one else's.

**Author's Note:**

> okay I'm sorry ;-;
> 
> i make threads on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/koukofii) too! :D


End file.
